Titans are forever
by SharpRedTux
Summary: A TT story taking place roughly 75 years after trouble in Tokyo, so sometime in the 2080's. The original titans will not appear unless in flashbacks or time travel elements. Slade and Warp will have major roles later in the story[Cybee] [BBrae] [Robstar] [kidjinx] [supermartian] DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL
1. Introduction

A/N:

Before I start, I want to make a few things clear. This fan fiction takes place roughly 75 years after teen titans: trouble in Tokyo. It definitely is an alternate universe to the comics, but maybe not the show. Superboy (Conner Kent) appears only because he stated in young justice that he did not age. There is no time travel unless the titans of this fiction go back to the teen titans we see on the show.

It was a peaceful night in Titans Tower. All 5 titans lay in their beds, deep in sleep, with the exception of Ultra Titan. His real name was Mortimer Stone, and he was the grandson of Victor stone, AKA Cyborg. Cyborg had married Bumblebee, and they had a child, Mark Stone. He then married to the daughter of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r, Aka Nightwing and Starfire, who was called Mary Grayson, or Mariand'r. The child of beast boy and raven, Sparrow, had married the child of Kid flash and jinx, Auberon. Their children had married as well, and Mortimer was the result. He had all of his ancestors' powers and technology, and he shared the tower with Superboy, Kyprinos (an atlantian from a colony near Japan, who resembled a koi carp), the new Batgirl (who wore a Purple cowl, gloves and cape) and Anthrakas (a girl in brown robes who controlled the earth).

Titans Tower was no longer located in jump city. It hovered wherever it was needed, dude to modifications made by Mark Stone in 2048. The titans had many towers around the globe which were permanent, and had their own teams much like the titans east.

The peace in the main Titans Tower though, did not last long at all.

Ultra Titan had been reading about his ancestors in what had once been Raven's room, but he darted outside when he heard shouting, Grabbing his staff (which had been handed through the generations since it was owned by Robin/nightwing) and his B stingers (not the original, but ones that had been modified by Cyborg as a wedding gift for Bee) and ran out on full alert. He relaxed though, when he saw it was just Superboy and Batgirl arguing as per usual. Anthrakas exited the room which was once Terra's, yawned, saw what was going on and exclaimed "Again? You guys gotta stop disturbing my sleep with these petty arguments." Kyprinos hadn't even bothered getting out of bed.

It soon turned out to be more than just a normal fight. What had started with Superboy sleep talking and batgirl moaning for him to shut up had escalated into a fight when Conner decided to break open his secret stash of cookies before he went to bed. It might seem petty, but the cookies had been hard to make as they were a kryptonian recipe which required they be left near a red sun and allowed to orbit it once in the remains of the planet. So you can probably see why he was mad when batgirl, sick of his lazy attitude, blew them up with an explosive bat-a-rang.

The next thing Ultra saw was Batgirl throwing a gravity box, one of her trade mark gadgets, at Superboy's chest. He was sent flying through the wall and into kyprinos' room, which had belonged t beast boy. Kyprinos, however, had an aquarium put in which took up almost all of the room. This was shattered and with a look of utmost rage Kyprinos controlled the water and bought the fight to a swift end. The other titans backed off warily, and rightly so. When enrage, Kyprinos was a force to be reckoned with, controlling the density, toxicity, temperature and more factors of the water. Batgirl and Superboy were quickly punished before Kyprinos landed the tower, telling the team he'd spend the night in the ocean, as he was unable to sleep when dry.

A/N:

Thank you so much for putting up with this chapter. It is definitely going to be the worst as it was an introduction to the story. I am going to write chapter 2 tomorrow, and whilst I have no idea what is going to happen at the end of this story, I do hope for some time travel, Slade (still working on how he will fit in), and i have a nasty suprise planned for Kyprinos. Also, a note on names.

Kyprinos comes from the Greek word for Carp, as Anthrakas comes from the greek word for coal. I like the name Mortimer and did a family tree to determine that he would have Cyborg's surname. I haven't thought up a secret Identity for batgirl yet but she might end up being a descendant of Barbra Gordon.

Feel free to review, it is highly appreciated.


	2. Dysfunctional

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any other copyrighted material. I forgot this in the first chapter, my bad.

As Kyprinos swam to the ocean floor, the tower lifted off and on board; Ultra Titan was having a serious conversation with batgirl and superboy. "I know the two of you are very different people, and Conner, I know things have been hard for you since all your original team mates, and... M'gann are dead now but you can't take that out on us. As for you, Batgirl, you need to start acting like part of the team, part of the family. You haven't even told us your real name, let alone see you wearing anything other than your all concealing costume."

Batgirl sighed, looked at the ground, then looked at Superboy. "You're right Mort. That doesn't make it any easier for me though. Batman* took me in after Deathstroke killed my entire family, all because they trusted the wrong people. I shouldn't let that cloud my judgement of you guys though. I'm sorry."

Superboy sighed as well. "I agree that you're right Mortimer. But I've been with Young Justice, Teen Titans, The Justice League, all sorts of teams. I've seen all of them age and wither away and I've stood there unaffected by the passing time. It gets easier to deal with but... It's a long way from desirable."

Satisfied by their apologies, Mort turned around and went back to bed.

Whilst the Titans were coming to an understanding, someone else was listening. He'd used the old CCTV and patched it through his communicator.

' _Great, just great'_ thought Kyprinos, as he touched down lightly on the ocean floor. ' _Soon, they'll start asking questions about me_.' He pulled a small ball out of his pocket and threw it towards the ground. He changed areas of the water to the perfect conditions to cultivate fast growing coral. In five minutes he had a tiny, one roomed, coral house. It was a marvel he'd invented long before joining the original teen titans

 **70 years earlier**

The front doorbell of Titans Tower rang, and after losing a round of 'rock, paper, scissors' with Cyborg, Beast Boy was elected to answer the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, with a bored look on his face. Then he saw who, or rather what, was standing on the front door. "Umm, Raven? Your Dad wouldn't happen to have any... Fish like servants hell bent on revenge would he?" After a few seconds Raven responded. "Not that I can think of, No."

Beast Boy turned his gaze back on the fish like creature before him. It was about 5 foot tall, and it's head resembled a Koi carp. "Beast Boy, I presume?" It asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyprinos, a super powered atlantian from a colony around Japan, and heard of your exploits whilst seeking a mentor. I am thirteen years old, a mere infant by the standards of my people."

"Um. The decision of whether or not you can join is up to Robin, not me. I take it that is why you're here?"

It had been good, back in the old days. Kyprinos was now almost 82, which by the standards of his people, roughly translated to 19. Whilst not immortal, his tribe tended to live for hundreds of years. He'd been with the titans for most of his life, but never had he encountered a team as dysfunctional as the ones that hovered somewhere above the surface.

His thoughts, however, were cut short by an explosion, and someone in an orange and black scuba suit entered his small room and knocked him out.

*Not Bruce wayne batman, but the batman of the 2080's.

A/N: well there you go! That'sthe second chapter over and done with! I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope anyone reading enjoys it too! I'm going to work Warp in to the story, so we can have some time travel, but for now there's gonna be a few chapters dedicated to Slade Wilson, Deathstroke.


	3. The Begining of The End

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is where the fun starts. Disclaimer (I keep forgetting this): I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF DC COMICS' COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL.

It took a while for the titans to figure out Kyprinos was missing. After all, they had very little knowledge regarding his whereabouts anyway. It was Superboy who first had misgivings about his friend. They'd just taken out the nefarious Professor Sonic, who Ultra Titan thought was just a less powerful knock-off of Doctor Light, until he disrupted all sound in the area including the team's battle plans. The team was uncoordinated but they still took care of the not-so-good doctor. "I don't get it," Superboy mused "The entire time I've known Kyp, he's never failed to respond to an alert.

After a few minutes of trying to call Kyprinos his communicator finally connected but the face that greeted them was not that of Kyprinos. It was an older man, with long white hair and an equally long beard. Superboy instantly recognised him. He'd seen enough pictures, and had been on a team with this man's daughter. Her name was Rose, and Superboy gasped as he looked into the face of Slade Wilson.

"It can't be y-you,y- you're d-de-dead." stuttered Superboy. "And yet," Slade smirked "Here I am. Kyprinos is here too. I'll be honest. I didn't know his name until- You know, I almost told you who I'm working for then. Anyway, Say hello to your friends Kyprinos." Slade adjusted the communicator to show Kyprinos chained to a wall. The Atlantian raised his head and groaned. "He hasn't been very honest though. I personally wouldn't try and find him - I'd want a teammate I could trust. But, knowing you you'll start tracing this call immediately. Adios Titans."

They stood silent for a moment. "TITANS, GO!" Yelled Mort. They began tracing the call, as Ultra Titan instructed. All but Anthrakas, who just stood there, a tear rolling down her face. "He was your problem Grandma T. Why is he here? for me? my blood this time?" whispered the great granddaughter of Terra.


End file.
